Saphira and Byzil
by WannabeDragon
Summary: What happens when a lustful Saphira finds an injured and attractive young dragoness? Read to find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I am back! I don't know if anyone even remembers me... I wasn't well known anyway =P But, I had this story... same title... same content... and I deleted it... to start anew! If you have read this before then it is basically the same, but improved. If not, well then, enjoy ^.^ Please review/comment/rate, it is much appreciated =)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any original Inheritance Cycle characters,Christopher Paolini does. I also do not own the character Byzil, Byzil owns her.**

***Rated M for sexual actions. This is a sex driven story between two dragonesses, it is pretty much all F/F except for several scenes.**

**Quick Setting: This takes place a century or so after Galbatorix's defeat when Eragon and Saphira have raised the next generation of dragons and have just arrived back to Alagaesia.**

**Legend:**  
**_Italics _= Thought in characters mind.**  
"**_Italics" = _Spoken through character's mind.  
**

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning in Ellesméra, the sun was just peaking over the horizon, the birds were singing their melodic tunes, everyone was in a marvelous mood; all except for one angry dragoness...

_"Saphira, I really hate to bring this upon you, but could you please leave for a few days? Go on a long hunting trip or even talk with Firnen or ... or something."_ Asked the nervous Eragon, knowing his imminent doom.

_"What for!"_ growled the angry Saphira, who stomped on the ground to show her impending wrath, shaking everything in the cave and scaring off any animals, or anyone, outside. _"You know I don't care about that overgrown green lizard anymore! After what he did..." _Saphira shook her head in disgust.

Eragon paused for a minute and went silent, knowing fully well that Saphira will be even more displeased with what he was about to say. Once he gathered enough courage, he looked away from Saphira's enraged glare, and said aloud to avoid feeling her avid emotions, "It's about me and Arya, I wanted to really get to know her. It has been awhile since I last seen her and I... I want her and I to marry... An-" Eragon gulped. "And I am not sure if I can do this with you around. I know this sounds harsh, but you do get very... jealous." Eragon chose his words carefully; he knew his words were the most influential to her.

Saphira bared her teeth and growled. She didn't say anything because she knew what he spoke was true. The last person that attempted to court Eragon had ended fleeing away for fear of losing her life.

_"Saphira, I know I hurt you, and I am truly sorry for that, but this means a lot to me, if you will just give me three days, I promise I will make it up to you somehow."_ Eragon said while approaching her._"You know I love you and want the best for you always." _He said fondly while rubbing her scaly, blue neck like he always did, trying to comfort her. She had always liked the feeling of her rough skin being touched by her rider's softer, humanly hands, but at this moment, she did not care.

_"Have it your way then!"_ Saphira snapped. She whipped her body around, missing Eragon by inches with her tail, and then stormed out of the cave. She took off and climbed into the cloudy sky with a sullen heart. _How could he do this._ She never looked back and was soon miles away, flying at her fastest speeds, attempting to block everything from her mind. After a dozen or so leagues, she began to feel fatigued and landed in a small clearing surrounded by a dense forest. The sun managed to light its way to her, calming her nerves adequately. She lied down to rest her sore muscles and began to ponder what had just transpired between her and her rider. _Why did I do that? I wouldn't blame him if he avoided me for the rest of our lives. _Saphira thought as grief overwhelmed her, causing crystal clear tears to fall from her scaly cheek. Her tears landed on the grass beneath her cheeks and evoked a magical essence to crystallize the small plant. Any other time this would have fascinated her, but right now, she didn't even notice.

As she was in sorrow, she heard a loud noise not to far from where she was. _What could that have possibly been? _She questioned as she sniffled. She bounded to the sky and flew in the direction from where she believed the sound came. She began to near and started to hear heavy breathing with an occasional growl. She landed on the outside of a thicket and noticed fallen trees that led directly in the direction of the noises. She followed the path, padding along silently until she could hear the sounds becoming increasingly audible. She peered over the abundant plant life that covered the forest floor and looked into a clearing, witnessing something she couldn't believe. _Another dragon! _She exclaimed with excitement, unknowing that some dragons had made it to Alagaesia. She leaped over to where the dragon lied. It was covered in snow-white scales, its left wing was broken with the light blue sinewy material folded over. It had two dark blue horns coming out the top of its head, it had white spikes running all along its spine, and a light blue underbelly. It had light blue pads protecting each of its limbs and at closer inspection, Saphira found that it was a female dragon. _She's beautiful, even in this state. _She was unconscious and bleeding badly along her left side. _I have to do something... _She thought about what to do. _T__he only thing I can do is transfer my strength to heal her wounds._

So, Saphira poured what energy she could spare into the alluring, white dragoness. The wound healed completely and her wing was magically put back into place, but the dragoness did not rouse. Saphira brought her fore-paw to the dragoness' neck to feel her pulse, something she learned while watching the humans. She could barely feel the light, rhythmic thumps of her blood, but she knew it would be enough to survive. Saphira decided that she would stay with the dragoness, to find out what happened and to make sure she will be fit enough to survive. As time rolled by, Saphira started to study the dragoness' graceful body closely, admiring how her body curved and how her firm muscles perfectly fit her body. _She looks so... so attractive... why do I feel this way? She is female that would be wrong... Or would it? No one ever said a dragon had to mate with the opposite sex... But how would this work? _A mischievous idea poked its way into Saphira's mind. _I could find out now, I could do to her what I do to myself when I am alone..._

Saphira glared at the dragoness' lower body, wondering if she should go through with her plan or not. _She is unconscious, she will never know it happened. _She reassured herself and moved towards the beautiful dragoness' lower region. She lifted the dragoness' left rear leg up into the air so she could get a good look at her woman-hood and delighted in its esoteric presence. It was a closed vertical slit surrounded by soft light blue scales that were a bit lighter than her surrounding scales. Saphira stuck her fore-paw down by the dragoness' sacred region, stuck her claw into the slit, and spread it open, revealing the lithe, soft flesh.

As Saphira studied the small hole encircled by pink flesh, she began to feel her own sacred region getting warm and dripping the strange liquid that she had always wondered about. She could faintly smell the dragoness' scent, a smell similar to flowers. She started to shove her claws in and out of the dragoness' slit, just like what she would do to herself. It felt like hers did; warm, slick, and soft. She watched as the dragoness' liquid covered her fingers while she slipped them in and out swiftly. The liquid dripped down and around the dragoness' sacred region before sliding onto her thighs.

Then, out of curiosity, Saphira inclined her head down to see what the dragoness tasted like. Her snout neared the dragoness' sacred region and Saphira noticed that her scent was much stronger, that it smelled sweet like honey combined with the scent of a rose. Saphira inhaled the aroma in deeply, sending her on a sexual high. She licked all around the sacred region, and then put her tongue inside of the dragoness' vent. The sweet liquid oozed out of the dragoness' slit and coated Saphira's tongue. _This tastes so good! _She thought while she began to rub her own sacred region, causing her womanhood to ooze more liquid. She twisted her head all around, trying to get as deep as she could to taste the rich juices that hid away in the soft hole. The dragoness' inner walls contracted and spread apart for Saphira's probing tongue. Saphira then moved two of her claws into her own slit, continuing to use her tongue on the dragoness while she masturbated. She moaned from her own ministrations and the passion she felt towards the other dragoness.

As she began to near her climax, she stopped and wondered what else she could do. _I have always had an interest in feet. _Saphira gazed at the dragoness' rear-paws with a lustful passion. There were three long white toes with dark blue claws at the ends, and a hooked claw above her toes closer to her ankle, facing the other foot. There weren't any pads on the bottoms of her feet, indicating that she mostly flies. Saphira grabbed her right foot and began to lick it all over with her rough tongue. She licked in between each toe, and sucked on the ends thinking, _I have never had this much fun! _As lust gained control over her body, Saphira brought the dragoness' foot down to her sacred area and began to rub her womanhood with it. Saphira moaned loudly as her lustful passion was being fulfilled. She could feel the coarse scales rub against her own scales within her sensitive region. She then bent the foot for better positioning and stuck the middle toe into her vent and started to thrust forward, grunting every time it penetrated her. Soon Saphira had reached her climax and roared so loud that all the animals in the area scattered. Her juices squirted out, splattering the dragoness' foot and the ground underneath it. Her womanhood clenched the toe tightly as her body tense up from the pleasure Once she finished her climax, she removed the toe from her slit and began to lap up the evidence to make sure the dragoness never knew what had happened that eventful night.

_This is one of the best nights I have ever had. _Saphira thought, completely forgetting the morning's events. _I need some rest. _Saphira lied down next to the dragoness and covered her with her sinewy wing as a sign of protection. She soon fell fast asleep under the evening sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Did some major editing... Will also do to Chapter 1... Don't ask why I started in reverse order, I have no clue myself XD But I hope I made this more enjoyable =P

Chapter 2

Saphira woke up early in the morning, eager to see how the lovely white dragoness was doing. She stretched out her sore muscles and padded over to the sleeping dragoness, hoping for a good sign. The dragoness' chest fell and rose in a steady pattern and her pulse was stronger and regulated, but she was still unconscious. _She should wake up soon! _Saphira thought with excitement. She really enjoyed last night, and was hoping she could convince the beautiful dragoness to be her mate, even though they were both female. Saphira curled up next to the dragoness and waited for her to wake.

Hours rolled by and Saphira's boredom quickly increased. She wanted so badly to "play" with the dragoness some more, but feared that she would wake up while Saphira was having her "fun". So instead of "playing" with the dragoness she decided to "play" with herself. She stood up on her hind legs, kind of in a sitting position while balancing on her tail, and looked down at her pink slit. She began to rub it with her blue scaly paw causing her to moan a bit as pleasure entered her mind. Her rough paw glided across her soft scales easily. After a couple minutes of doing that, she shoved two of her fingers into her slit and moved them in and out. Her warm slick folds enveloped her fingers and coated them with her slimy liquid. She started to grunt softly as she picked up speed, spilling her juices all over her paw. Her womanhood began to grip her lubricated fingers tightly with the soft flesh. Soon pleasure exploded in the back of her head, increasing until she climaxed, dripping her liquids all over her paw and the ground. She splayed herself down onto the ground and relaxed with her legs still spread, revealing her enlarged dripping opening.

It wasn't long after that small growls and other noises came from the white dragoness. Saphira quickly lapped up all the evidence that covered her sacred region and then watched the waking white dragoness in anticipation while pouring more of her strength into her. She slowly awoke and groaned as she attempted to stand. She collapsed after getting mere inches off the ground, but as she lied there, she became more aware of her surroundings and yelped when she seen a blue dragoness sitting next to her. Saphira tried to reach out with her mind, but was blocked by impenetrable barriers. Unable to communicate she tried to show the white dragoness that she was not a threat and lied down onto her back. The dragoness noticed this and cautiously withdrew her barriers._"What is your name, blue one." _Asked the dragoness, reaching out to Saphira's mind.

_"My name is Saphira Brightscales, I am bound to my rider Eragon Bromsson. What is your name white one?" _Replied Saphira as she stood back up.

_"Byzil, a free dragon, daughter of Forengar and Merada whom you raised from hatchlings. It is an honor to meet the Great Dam." _Byzil said with awe mixed into her mental voice.

_"It is a pleasure to meet you too, but how did you end up injured?"_

_"I don't know, the last thing I remember was seeing the ground... I blacked out and woke up here."_

_"You had a large gash along your left side, do you remember how you got that?"_

_"I am afraid not. But it could have been from the fall." _Byzil said while she inspected her scar-less side. _"Thank you for healing me."_

_"It was my pleasure. Are you okay now?"_

_"I'm awake aren't I? _Byzil chuckled and sent sharp pain through her body causing her to wince. "_But I cannot move; at least not far."_

_"I will go hunt for us, stay here and rest up. Let me know if you are in need of anything." _Saphira said as she leaped to the skies. It was about noontime and many small animals frolicked through the forest's floor, but none big enough to draw any interest to Saphira. She glided down to a small set of trees and soon found a herd of deer. She decided to wait for the perfect moment and tracked them until they reached an open clearing. She swooped down with lightning speed, killing two at the same time with her massive claws. The rest ran away for safety, fearing for their lives. She grabbed the two deer with her fore-paws and took off back to the area where Byzil was resting.

Byzil sat and waited for Saphira's return. She looked around at her surroundings, inspecting the damage her body caused to the plant life. She noticed a weird smell as she inspected the air with her tongue. It smelled somewhat sweet and with a hint of something... peculiar. She then noticed a glint on the flat grass from where Saphira was sitting before. She inched towards the shiny substance to satisfy her curiosity, but once she had moved close enough, she realized what it was. _Oh... _She thought, somewhat embarrassed for the blue dragoness. _She must have been really bored..._ She moved her mind to another subject; what she was going to do after she was restored to full health. _I will make sure to thank her, but I don't see any other reason to stay around._She continued to consider different possibilities until she noticed a blue shimmering light in the sky. _Oh, good, I am starving. _She thought as the blue dragoness hastily approached.

Saphira landed in the small thicket late in the afternoon with a 'thud' and dropped the deer while she did so."_Here is a fresh kill, I hope it helps."_ Wordlessly, Byzil thanked Saphira and began to devour the deer. The very hungry Saphira also devoured her deer quickly. While she was eating, she began to wonder when would be the best time to talk to Byzil about her feelings towards her. _After we spend a little more time together. Or unless the perfect opportunity arises. _She thought as she licked her jaw to clean it from the deer's blood. It had an odd metallic taste which Saphira found appetizing.

Once Byzil had completely cleaned the dear of all edible parts she thought, _It's like I haven't eaten for weeks!_ _I need to find a way to thank her for her hospitality, she is probably the only reason I am alive! I will let her know now... "Saphira?"_

_"Yes, Byzil?"_

_"I wanted to let you know that I am most grateful for your hospitality, and am willing to do anything in return." _Byzil said with gratitude.

_"Your welcome, but I couldn't just leave a fellow dragon behind." _Saphira told her.

Byzil acknowledged her reply, but remained silent for several minutes. Her mind began to roam through many different subjects, thinking about each one for several seconds and then moving on to a new one. Eventually she realized that she still had some blood on her and her brilliant scales had gathered some grime from the Earth. _"Is there a water source around; somewhere I can bathe?"_

"Yes, there is one about nearby, would you like me to show you?"

"Yes, please." Byzil replied, eager to cleanse her grimy body from the accumulated filth. They immediately took off into the skies with Byzil following Saphira. It was only moments before they arrived and landed in the decently sized body of water, creating a large splash. They swam around the small lake and dove deep to the bottom, feeling the slimy mud between their toes as the pushed off the bottom. They both had a great time enjoying their bath. Saphira was the first to stop; she went and lied down in the soft grass, letting the warm afternoon sun caress her sapphire scales and dry her body. Byzil removed herself from the water quickly after, but before she joined Saphira, she stopped at the water's edge, turned around and began to drink. What she didn't know was that her slit was at an easy view for Saphira to see as she tipped her tail end up to drink. Saphira's sacred region immediately became warm and wet. She knew if Byzil found out, questions would be raised, questions Saphira couldn't answer_. _It was going to be hard to disguise, especially if she has to move. Once Byzil finished drinking, she turned back around, walked over to Saphira, and lied down next to her. _"This was fun!_ Byzil exclaimed, still thrilled from her bath. Saphira remained silent, focusing on the tree in front of her. As they lied in the sun, Byzil began to clean what the water didn't get with her rough tongue. She started with her fore-paws and slowly made her way down her body. She neared her sacred region, but she stopped suddenly, noticing Saphira staring intently at her, and asked, _"You don't mind if I clean my slit, do you?"_

_"No, sorry... go ahead." _Saphira lied. She averted her gaze, trying to think about something else, but she kept glancing at Byzil's lower region, making her sacred region warmer and wetter every time. Saphira continually shifted her position due to her nervousness. Byzil noticed and asked,_"What's itching your scales?"_

Her passion for Byzil became more evident as she tried to push her lustful thoughts away._ "Nothing... Nothing, it's just... ugh." _Saphira stood up and walked away, trying to control her emotions the best she could, but she made one vital mistake.  
_  
"Saphira... are you in heat?" _Byzil questioned, noticing the gooey liquid on the grass. Byzil knew that mating season hadn't started yet, and dragonesses usually can only go into heat during that time- unless they are sexually attracted to another dragon.

_"I uhm... erm... this is hard to explain..." _Saphira stuttered. She didn't like to stutter; it only made things worse. _"Byzil, I can't explain why, but I have these... these feelings for you... Something inside me... yearns for... for you, to be with you." _

Byzil stood up in shock and asked, _"Saphira, I like you and all, but we just met... And besides... your female... and well, I'm female... it wouldn't work out." _Byzil could sense the disappointment in Saphira and felt bad. Byzil watched as crystal clear tears fell from Saphira's cheek. _"Saphira..." _Byzil wanted to comfort her, to hold her and never let go. She didn't want any dragon to feel like this, let alone one who cares for her. _"Saphira." _Byzil said as she moved towards Saphira. She looked deep into Saphira's sapphire blue eyes and said, _"I will do what I can for you." _Byzil then opened her mouth and moved her snout to Saphira's. They kissed passionately, moving their tongues snakily around their maws. They mixed their saliva passionately, feeling arousal lighten their minds with elation. It was a long passionate kiss that made them feel complete.

Saphira broke the kiss slowly and stared into Byzil's glinting light blue eyes and said, _"Thank you."_ Byzil then lied down onto the soft green grass, presenting herself, and looked at Saphira eagerly. Saphira knew what she wanted and positioned herself over top of Byzil's body, lying on top of her light blue underbelly, but not putting all of her weight onto her. Their sacred regions touched as Saphira rubbed her paws all over Byzil's white body, running her claws over her powerful muscles, enjoying the feeling of her scales. _"Oooh." _Byzil moaned. Saphira started to lick and nibble on Byzil's muscular neck passionately, eliciting more moans from her. She then took Byzil scaly head and brought it in for another kiss. Their mouths locked as they shoved each others tongues into their mouths, letting their instincts take control. They both started to breathe heavily and drip from their expanded slits. The liquid started to cover their sacred regions, creating a slick, slimy area. Saphira took advantage of the friction-less surface and rubbed her womanhood against Byzil's. They both moaned as pleasure and lust started to take control over their bodies. Byzil gripped Saphira's hind end and pulled her blue body against hers, increasing the pressure against their womanhood. Their breathing became more labored as they continued to kiss an grunt, ravishing in their pleasure.

Then, Byzil broke the kiss and Saphira stopped grinding against her. Byzil stared deeply into Saphira's sapphire-blue eyes, thinking about what they could do next. Saphira decided to make a move and let Byzil know what she wanted. She kissed Byzil briefly and then moved her tongue down her smooth-scaled underbelly until she reached Byzil's vent. Her light blue underbelly rose and fell with her labored breathing. Saphira put her snout directly outside Byzil's slit and inhaled her scent deeply. Saphira's arousal peaked, sending her on a sexual high. She started to lick Byzil's slit slowly, evoking as much pleasure as possible. Byzil moaned and spread her legs further apart. Saphira continued to lick vertically through Byzil's slit until Byzil stopped her by moving her body. Saphira looked questioningly at her as small strings of Byzil's liquid fell from her snout. Byzil rolled over, crawled to Saphira until she was directly under her, and then positioned her snout right under Saphira's vent. She grabbed Saphira's hips with her paws and pulled down until she was able to delve her tongue into Saphira. Saphira moaned and started to lick all around Byzil's sacred region, never going in, but just on top and around. Her rough tongue ran smoothly across Byzil's softer scales. Byzil moaned and started to probe deeper into Saphira's slit, and noticed that she had a tangy-sweet scent. She started to breathe it in heavily, getting her on a sexual high too. _Saphira's vagina is a lot like mine. _She thought, reminiscing about her many "alone times" in the forest. Saphira's mouth was dripping with saliva, from both the pleasure she was receiving, and from licking Byzil's tasty snatch. _"Firnen never tasted this good." _She thought jokingly.

Through some unspoken agreement, they allowed their tongues to explore the depths of their dripping openings. Their tongues expanded and contracted with their vaginal muscles They both moaned each others names in their minds while performing on each other, letting their flexible tongues maneuver through their slick folds. The moaning increased to a very audible level as lewd noises also became louder and more noticeable. Growls and grunts became more common as the back of their skulls hummed with pleasure. Their sacred regions were coated and dripping with a mixture of saliva and the strange clear liquid while it also coated their snouts. The liquid ran down the base of Byzil's tail, spilling onto the ground, and dripped from Saphira's hole onto Byzil's face running down her neck. They eagerly drank from their womanhood, pleasure began to explode and course its way throughout their bodies. They both blushed hotly and climaxed, spraying their liquids into each others faces.

Saphira lapped up all the liquid around Byzil's sacred region, cleaning her light blue scales to a shiny finish. She still admired the way Byzil tasted. It was so... delectable. Byzil did they same and when she finished and stared at Saphira's under-body. Saphira's underbelly was the same color as her sapphire-blue hide, but with a lighter tint. Her tail met right before her thighs, the same color as her underbelly, and between her thighs was her woman-hood, staring Byzil right back into her reptilian eyes. Saphira began to move away and Byzil cursed silently, wishing she could keep staring at her sex.

Byzil rose and followed Saphira, just now noticing that it was evening. Saphira laid down onto the soft grass which made the perfect bed for a dragon. Byzil came and laid next to her, hoping to receive more love and affection. Saphira brought her into an embrace, intertwined her tail with Byzil, and said, _"I love you." _Byzil replied the same. She began to wonder if there would be more. As if Saphira read her mind, she said, _"This is far from over my mate." _They kissed with a fiery passion, tasting their stringy juices that covered their tongues, combining them into a wonderful mixture. Saphira noticed her liquids were still clinging to Byzil's face, so she licked it clean affectionately. Byzil enjoyed the feeling of Saphira's rough tongue on her face. With a clean finish, Saphira stopped and laid her head down to rest. Byzil looked at her lovingly and then lied her neck over Saphira's. They drifted off into a deep sleep as they continued to embrace.

Please review/comment/follow! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Byzil awoke early the next morning, greeted jubilantly by the dawning sun. She started to shift her body but realized Saphira was still embracing her while they were on their sides, so she lied there, enjoying the warm touch of her partner. Byzil began to reminisce about the past nights events and remembered instantly what stuck in her mind the most; Saphira called Byzil her mate. _Does that mean we are together now?_ Passion resonated through her heart and warmed it at the gratifying thought of having someone to call "mate". Someone to cherish life and its adventure; together in undying love. Byzil looked at Saphira and smiled softly; she was that someone. They had only met the day before, but her heart yearned for love, and Saphira was the one who showed her the incapacitating emotions first-hand. Saphira began to rouse and shift around often, causing slight arousal to Byzil from her scaly body rubbing against Saphira's. Saphira's eyelids slowly opened and revealed her deep, sapphire eyes. They stared into each others eyes lovingly and tightened their embrace. _"Good morning."_ Byzil said sweetly.

Saphira viewed her surroundings and also said, _"Good morning."_ She started to stroke Byzil's sides gently, running the course of her body's graceful curve. Byzil could feel the warmth of Saphira's sacred region enveloping her own. Their slits were touching gently and soon started to enlarge and spread from the arousal. Byzil moaned softly and started to rub Saphira, running her paws down Saphira's underbelly until she reached their slits. She allowed one finger to slip into Saphira's wet folds and massage her inner walls. Saphira moaned and caressed Byzil's finger lightly with her womanhood, slightly tugging her finger deeper into her. Saphira's warm liquids soon lubricated Byzil's finger enough that she pushed deeper and faster. Saphira grunted with each penetration and began to rub Byzil's body with a lustful passion.

Feeling frisky, Byzil removed her finger with strings of liquid dripping off and then rolled Saphira onto her back while she positioned herself between Saphira's legs. She looked seductively at Saphira and slowly licked her finger clean. The sight stimulated Saphira greatly. Byzil offered a kiss and Saphira accepted, so they rubbed their tongues together, sharing their love for one another. They mixed their abundance of saliva together while maneuvering their tongues throughout their maws. Byzil pushed her tongue as deep as she could into her while Saphira did the same. They intertwined their slimy tongues and continued to kiss passionately while Byzil began to grind her slit against Saphira's. They both rubbed each others bodies lustfully and massaged their tight muscles. Saphira clenched Byzil with her legs and pulled Byzil tighter against her body, creating more pleasure in their sacred regions. Their liquids were mixed and exchanged into each others slits as Byzil slid back and forth. Their scents combined to form the most intoxicating aroma for the both of them, increasing their lust for each other.

Byzil moaned deeply as she pushed as hard and fast as she could against Saphira's body, rocking Saphira back and forth roughly. Their slimy mess was flung everywhere as the lewd sounds grew louder. They intertwined their tails while their bodies tensed up from the delightful pleasure. Byzil tightened her grip on Saphira and moaned loudly as she released her liquids, squirting out of her slit. Saphira spread her legs far apart to receive as much of Byzil's liquid as she could inside of her womanhood while Byzil rubbed vigorously. The warm liquid ran down the base of Saphira's tail and created a large puddle while coating everything else in that area. With pleasure coursing throughout Saphira's womanhood, she broke their kiss and roared loudly, climaxing onto Byzil. Byzil stopped rubbing and placed her entrance right over Saphira's, allowing Saphira to squirt her liquids inside of her. Byzil looked down between her legs and watched the liquid as it oozed from their slits. They both moaned as the pleasing feelings coursed through their mental link. They breathed heavily as they finished their climaxes, dripping saliva from their mouths. Exhausted, Byzil rested her body on Saphira, letting it go limp. Saphira allowed it and hugged her tightly, feeling the warmth of her body against hers. _"I love you."_ Saphira consoled.

"_I love you too."_ Byzil said back, looking deeply into Saphira's reptilian eyes. They kissed again, letting their emotions take control over their minds. It lasted only moments before Saphira suddenly rolled Byzil over onto her back. She started to gently nibble on Byzil's neck, scraping her teeth against her tough scales. Byzil moaned softly as she enjoyed the arousing feeling of Saphira's maw around her muscular neck. Saphira slowly moved her snout down Byzil's underbelly, rubbing it against her body while licking and nibbling her until she was between Byzil's rear legs. Byzil spread her legs as far as she could apart and glared at Saphira intently. Saphira began to clean her of their stringy liquids. Saphira lapped up the large amount of the female fluids, letting some spill out of her mouth just so she could lick it up again. Byzil moaned in pleasure and gently pushed down on Saphira's head with her paws.

Once Saphira finished cleaning Byzil, she began to tease Byzil with her tongue by licking her entrance lightly. Byzil squirmed from the anticipation. She could feel the warm breath gently blowing on her slit as her snout hovered over it. Saphira brought her paws down and began to rub Byzil's sacred region while she started to lick deeper into Byzil's slit. Saphira inserted a claw from both paws into Byzil's slit and spread her apart. Byzil watched, transfixed on her own spread womanhood. She had never seen so much of her pink flesh exposed before. Saphira started to tongue her soft flesh and rubbed her rough tongue over the slippery folds. Byzil moaned and bit her tongue lightly. Saphira slowly moved her tongue deeper into Byzil, entering her with her snaky tongue. Byzil clenched Saphira's tongue as she quickly slid it in and out of her hole. Saphira noticed that Byzil was close to climax, so she shoved her snout as deep as she could into Byzil and drove it deeply into her womanhood. Byzil moved her fore-end forward into a half sitting, half lying down position and grabbed both of Saphira's horns. She elicited a roar and pushed down on Saphira's head, sending her deeper into Byzil as she climaxed. Saphira loved her all the more for it; she eagerly lapped up as much of the warm, slimy liquid that she could while the rest covered her snout. Saphira almost couldn't breathe with the intoxicating scent pervading her lungs and with the slimy liquid coating her nostrils. Saphira continued to lap up the liquids until Byzil released the tension and stopped producing her fluids, then she cleaned Byzil once more until her scales were glistening from Saphira's saliva. Byzil squirmed slightly from the rough tongue tickling her sensitive slit, but enjoyed it thoroughly.

Saphira finished disposing of Byzil's secretions and looked at her lovingly with strings of her liquid dripping off her maw. Byzil gave a toothy grin and pulled Saphira towards her. Saphira moved to where Byzil wanted her and brought her head down for another kiss, but Byzil started to lick her face instead. She slowly stroked Saphira's smoothly scaled snout with her rough tongue and cleansed her of the messy substance. Once she was done, Saphira opened her maw widely and kissed Byzil fervidly. Their teeth clacked together as they grappled tongues. Byzil could taste her juices that clung to Saphira's tongue and wished to taste Saphira's instead. Saphira sensed this over their link and slowly removed herself from the kiss. She licked Byzil's face gently and then moved her body forward until her vent was directly in front of Byzil's snout. Byzil gripped Saphira's hips and pulled her down until she was practically sitting on Byzil's maw. Saphira was concerned at first, but Byzil reassured her. Byzil nudged her snout inside Saphira's slit and probed her womanhood with her tongue. Saphira moaned and dug her claws into the ground. Byzil slid her tongue deep into Saphira and curled it while bringing it back out to get the most of her sweet juices. Saphira groaned with pleasure as the knot of Byzil's tongue spread her inner walls further apart and ran through her inner folds. Byzil started to nudge her snout further into Saphira while playing with her slit by nodding her head. Saphira winced as her body began to tighten up; the pleasure was coursing through her body at increasing levels. Byzil grabbed Saphira's hind-end harder and brought her down while pushing her tongue as deep as she could into her. Saphira roared and clenched Byzil's tongue and she felt her womanhood contract. Saphira climaxed, sending her liquids directly into Byzil's face. Byzil lapped up Saphira's fluid eagerly while most of it spilled out of her mouth and ran down her head. Saphira could barely stand with the crippling pleasure she felt, so she lied down onto her back to avoid crushing Byzil. Byzil moved with her and continued to lap of the sweet liquid. Saphira breathed heavily and splayed her body out, letting Byzil do as she wished.

Once Byzil finished, she brought her body up until their slits touched and offered Saphira a kiss. Saphira accepted, but licked Byzil's face clean while she alternated with kissing her. The taste of her own liquids was pleasing to her. Saphira finished cleaning Byzil's face and continued to kiss her. They continued for quite some time before Byzil slowly withdrew, leaving a string of saliva connecting between their lips. She licked the side of Saphira's head and slowly ran her tongue down her neck until she began nibbling passionately on the muscular sinews. Saphira enjoyed the arousing treatment, but had spent too much energy earlier. Saphira moaned and embraced Byzil. She grasped her tightly with her rear and fore legs while she intertwined her tail with Byzil's. They lied like that for moments longer while they both shared their love. They spent the rest of the day together, talking of their past and future while learning more about each other. Eventually, they found a lake and rested there until the sun set. They fell asleep within each others grasp.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Saphira roused herself near dawn. The sun was just barely peeking over the eastern horizon, setting a glorious glare from its rays. She spread her limbs and stretched her muscles whilst thinking about the pleasant emotions that were shared, the feelings of affection and lust between her and Byzil. Saphira lied down onto her spiny back and spread her powerful legs while admiring Byzil's graceful body. As silently as she could, she masturbated to Byzil's graceful body, admiring her muscles and her form. Her fingers slid in and out of her slit with ease as her female fluids lubricated her scales. She climaxed with a small grunt and watched the juices run down from her opening to the base of her tail. She decided that she didn't need to clean up since they were mates, so Saphira silently arose and went out for a hunt, knowing that they were both very hungry.

As she was flying and searching for a "good eat" she realized that Eragon would be expecting her back soon. ___It's been three days already! I can't believe I could have forgotten! What will I do with Byzil? I really want her to come with me, I love her so much, but will she accept the invitation? I cannot shirk my duties as a rider's dragon. _Saphira pondered on this subject for a few minutes, not realizing she missed a herd of deer. Soon she came to the conclusion that she will just be a free dragon, like Byzil, if she did not accept. _I love her more than life itself, but I would have to return to Eragon occasionally, I still love him too. _Saphira then resumed her hunt, satisfied with the choice she made.

Byzil woke to find no one with her, she reached out with her mind but the area was void of any sentient presence. _She must be out hunting. _She said as she noticed a small area covered in Saphira's liquid. She walked over to the spot and began to lap it up, enjoying Saphira's taste once more. Byzil rubbed herself as she did so, giving her a pleasureful buzz. She looked down at her enlarged pink opening and admired it. She stuck her fingers into her slit and imagined that it was Saphira who was performing on her. She shoved them in and out quickly, rubbing her rough scales against her soft flesh. She soon picked up speed and groaned loudly. As she climaxed she moaned,_"Oh, Saphira!"_

_"Yes, my love?" _Chuckled Saphira, who was well aware of what was going on. She had just arrived right before Byzil climaxed, depositing the two deer to the side. The oblivious Byzil jumped at the sound Saphira's mental voice, not realizing she was back. She began to feel embarrassed and blushed. _"I uhm...erm... I didn-" _Byzil tried to explain, but Saphira just chuckled and moved her snout between Byzil's legs, and cleaned Byzil's sacred region. This elicited many moans from Byzil, who's womanhood was still sensitive. Byzil soon climaxed again as Saphira continued to lap up her tasty liquids. Saphira licked all around Byzil's tail-base near her anal opening causing Byzil to feel a pleasure she had never felt before._"Oooh..." _She moaned. Saphira took notice and continued to lick around that area. _I wonder what this hole will taste like... _Saphira thought as she began to stick her tongue deeper into the tight opening. Byzil blushed, knowing that Saphira was invading her most private hole. Byzil's moans grew louder as Saphira continued to violate her dirtiest of openings. _This definitely does not taste as good as her vagina... But at least she is enjoying it! _Saphira thought, pleased that she was giving Byzil a good time. Saphira then stuck two of her fingers into Byzil's still dripping slit. Byzil moaned loudly as pleasure invaded her mind. She climaxed for a third time, creating more juices for Saphira to clean up. Saphira didn't mind, she enjoyed the sweet flavor provided by Byzil's sexy hole.

_"Thank you, Saphira, that was most wonderful." _Byzil said to Saphira as she withdrew her snout from Byzil's sacred region with juices dripping off her chin._"Now what can I do for you?" _Byzil asked in the sexiest tone she could use. Saphira sent her a mental image of what she desired. _"I think that can be arranged." _Byzil said with the same sexy tone. Saphira lied down onto her spiny back and spread her large, scaly legs, allowing Byzil easier access for what she was about to do. Byzil positioned herself on top of Saphira once more, but his time, she took her tail and put it into Saphira's awaiting vent. "_Oooh! _Saphira moaned. Byzil then began to push inwards and outwards, acting as a male for Saphira. "_Deeper!" _Saphira pleaded. Byzil penetrated Saphira's slit deeply, causing a squelching sound while she sent pleasure and pain coursing through Saphira's brain. Saphira roared as the tail spread her slit, pushing into her wet folds. Byzil loved giving Saphira what she desired; she started to drip more liquid from her womanhood as she performed on Saphira's tight hole. Saphira could sense that Byzil was ready for more through their link, and took her tail and shoved it into the unsuspecting dragoness' womanhood. Byzil moaned deeply as Saphira's tail pleasured her. Saphira climaxed once she felt the white dragoness' warmth tighten around her tail. Her juices squirted out and around Byzil's tail creating a loud squelching sound.

Saphira continued to roar as her climax lasted several minutes with Byzil's tail still pumping away inside of her. A few minutes past and Byzil also roared from her fourth climax, with her womanhood squelching like Saphira's had. Soon their sacred areas were completely covered with their liquid. They finally stopped using their tails, but left them in each others openings. Byzil laid onto Saphira drowsily, leaving her sacred region still coated with liquid. Saphira enjoyed the slick area that their juices created. Their vaginas rubbed together every time one of them moved in the slightest, so she was content with just laying there, waiting for Byzil to rouse herself. She brought her tired mate into a warm embrace, and soon, Saphira fell asleep, forgetting her deer and her proposition for Byzil.

Their slumber only lasted about three hours. Saphira jumped, realizing subconsciously what she had forgotten. She immediately began to process information within her complex mind while Byzil awoke to her sudden movements. They both roused themselves, removing their tails from each other, creating an unusual lewd sound. With liquids still clinging to their sacred areas, and dripping off occasionally, they got up._"What's wrong Saphira? _The drowsy Byzil asked, unable to break her gaze upon Saphira's open slit.

_"You know how I said I am bound to my rider?" _Saphira told Byzil.

_"Yes, what about it?" _the still drowsy dragon asked.

_"Well, I was suppose to return to him today, and I was wondering... If... If..."_She stuttered, trying to reword what she was about to ask. _"Will you come along with me?  
_  
_"Saphira, of course I will, I am as bound to you as you are to your rider. I truly love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, as your mate." _Byzil replied while walking up to Saphira and giving her a kiss. Saphira felt relief flood her mind, she embraced Byzil and locked mouths with her, moving her tongue into Byzil's mouth. They rubbed their graceful scaly bodies, moving their fingers along their strong muscles, and continued to kiss for several minutes longer, and then decided that they should depart quickly. _"How far away is he?"  
_  
_"Not too far, I left in the morning and arrived around noon." _Saphira stated, trying to recall memories from her rage.

_"We should get their just as night falls if we hurry and leave now." _Byzil stated.

_"We should eat first, gather our strength... We should also bathe..." _Saphira said, referring to their dripping and sticky sacred regions.

They quickly devoured the two deer that weren't as fresh as they would have like, but they knew they were short on time. Then, they flew to the nearest lake and dove into it, their scales scintillating in the afternoon's light. They cleaned each other off, rubbing the water over their scintillating bodies and licking where rubbing wouldn't work. They gazed at each others beautiful wet bodies as the water refracted on their scales, making their scales shine brighter and with more color than before. "_If only we had more time..." _They both thought simultaneously. They took a large drink from the clean lake water, and departed. To make the time pass faster, they raced in the direction that Ellesméra was located. Several hours passed and they came into view of the Du Weldnvarden that hid the ancient elven city. They flew over thousands of green, bushy trees that protruded from the earth like needles. As they neared the city, Saphira turned west towards the cave that Eragon and her were staying in. Byzil followed, admiring the new scenery before her. In a short time, Saphira located the hidden cave and made a dive for it. It was very late and she could sense that everyone was sleeping, so she landed as silently as possible with Byzil doing the same. She searched for Eragon's mind but could not find him. _He must be out with that damned elf. _She thought, but then realized her anger towards the elf no longer existed, that she felt complete. _"It doesn't look like he is here at the moment, but I am tired, so I shall just wait for him here. Would you like to join me?" _

_"__As if I had much of a choice."__ Byzil said teasingly. She_ lied down next to Saphira, embracing and kissing her. It was short-lived because they were both exhausted and sore from the flight. They continued to embrace while they intertwined their tails and drifted off into deep slumber.


End file.
